Especiales
by chiqui173
Summary: UA- Maka quiere su titulo pero antes debe superar su mision, podra soportar cuidar del guardian mas testarudo, necio y ... sexy que cuida de los mundos? ¿queeeee?, una novata!, rayos y son una escuela prestigiosa? oye idiota a quien crees que le dices novata! Maka-chop! ... BLAIR! sueltalo!
1. Prologo

bueno espero que les guste

Prologo

Maka´s pov

-Maka Albarn- aquel hombre de cabellos negro azabache mencionó mi nombre al momento en el que sacaba de un pequeño maletín un folder rojo y lo abría ojeando una a una las hojas que habia dentro.

-Aquí- grite, mi voz sonaba tan seca y reprimida que casi parecía suspiro, en verdad estaba aterrada y hecha un manojo de nervios, pero que esperaban, estudiar para este tipo de cosas no era nada fácil.

-Pase al frente por favor- dijó el hombre cerrando mi folder y observándome entre la audiencia

Como pude me levante de mi lugar y me dirigí hacia al frente ¿ donde estaban otras personas todos ellos con esmoquin y etiqueta, que nervios, mis manos comenzaron a sudar y mi corazón latía a mil por minuto, llegue hasta donde se encontraban las escaleras que conducían al tapanco junto con todas esas personas que me observaban examinando cada uno de mis movimientos, temblé un poco y me estremecí, no me gustaban las miradas como esas y menos si eran hacia mí, suspire y me posiciones en frente de aquel hombre, el cual me tendió una mano para que yo la aceptara.

-Muchas felicidades- me dijó- usted se ha graduado de nuestra escuela de protección y seguridad hecha para los nuevos protectores de vidas especiales, mi corazón salto de alegría y por mi cabeza comenzaron a para todos mis sufrimientos y desveles que habia tenido que pasar- Pero antes, deberá cumplir una ultima misión- y de repente todo se fue a la basura ¿Cómo una última misión? ¿Mas de las que ya habia sufrido?, ya decía yo era demasiado bueno para ser verdad…

…

Mi nombre es Maka Albarn, tengo 19 años y soy egresada de la Escuela Shibusen, un organismo dedicado y reconocido por su prestigio al formar agentes de protección a personas "especiales" que hay en este mundo, ¿la idea? de mi padre, el siempre quiso que yo fuera a esta escuela algún día, ¿el motivo? que fuera tan buena como mamá, ¿el fin? Proteger la relación que hay entre estos mundos.

Aqui mi primer fic no sean feos y dejen reviews, ¿que dicen le sigo? onegai!


	2. Chapter 1: Y Pensar Lo Que Me Espera

Bueno aqui el primer capi...dejen reviews para saber siles gusta o de plano merezco tomatazos

* * *

**Cap. 1: Y Pensar lo que me espera**

**"me voy, y nisiquiera la felicidad que esas palabras debian transmitir llego a mis ojos"**

**Maka´s POV**

Tomé de mi closet mi maleta, la maleta que una vez mi papa habia traído a casa diciendo "Makita, te he traído un regalo que espero que uses, te servirá mucho cuando te vayas a tu nueva escuela", y haciendo una de sus poses de perrito con ojos a punto de desbordar una lagrima me miró, yo en cambio le fulmine con la mirada, no me gustaba que me llamará así y tampoco que se entusiasmara tanto con la idea de que iba a ir a esa escuela que el tanto admiraba, pero debo admitir que desde el primer momento en que me dijeron que viviría ahí fue como una bendición, estaba ansiosa de comenzar las clases sabiendo que me iría de casa, me daba un poco de pesadez dejar a mi padre, pero el habia podido cuidarse solo de todas esas amenazas andando por ahí ¿no?, incluso sin la protección de mi madre.

Saque de mis cajones la poca ropa que tenia y comencé a guardarlas una a una doblándola y acomodándola, no me entusiasmaba la idea de mi nueva misión, y menos aun sabiendo que debía completarla lo mejor posible porque de ello dependía mi título para graduarme por completo como protectora, aquel día en que todo se desató, aquel día en el que me dieron esa horrenda misión, ni yo me lo creía, me pellizque varias veces pero después de mi dolor me di cuenta de que no era un sueño, eso en realidad habia pasado, oh por kami-sama ¿porque a mí?...

Seguí guardando mi ropa, hasta que mis pensamientos invadieron mi cabeza como un tornado y comencé a sentir un dolor en la cabeza, me recosté un poco sobre mi cama para aminorarlo.

Aquel día el hombre de cabello negro azabache y mirada fría me habia dado un pequeño pergamino con las especificaciones de mi misión…

Nombre de persona especial: Soul Evans

Cargo: Guardián de la puerta entre mundos o también conocido como árbol mágico

Peligro potencial: Brujas, Magos, Vampiros, Licántropos, Demonios, y cualquier ser mágico que se oponga a él.

Misión: Servirle y brindarle protección

Tiempo: 6 meses

Nota: solo darle esta misión a personas capacitadas y "_cool"_

Parecía algo sencillo, pero ¿por qué?, no podían darme mi diploma así de fácil lo sé, pero y porque no otra misión, una que no implicara mudarme a una ciudad nueva, a cuidar de esa persona "especial", no podía pasarme esto!

Pero si quería tener mi título debía cumplir a toda costa.

Les explicaré…

"En la escuela "Shibusen" nos entrenan y ayudan para convertirnos en protectores de personas "especiales", y con ello no me refiero a personas con capacidades diferentes como el teletón y esas cosas, no, nosotros nos encargamos de proteger a seres mágicos de altos rangos cuya misión es proteger a los diferentes mundos que hay en el universo y para no irnos tan lejos aquí en la tierra, ellos cuidan de los seres mágicos y el orden natural entre los mundos, claro ellos también tienen sus reglas y una de ellas muy importante es no permitir la mezcla entre gente normal con seres mágicos, pero el Shibusen al ser una organización creada para su auxilio, tiene permitida la convivencia entre nosotros y _ellos._

Mi padre y mi madre se conocieron ahí, según mi padre me contaba de pequeña cuando vio a mi madre fue amor a primera vista y ambos se correspondieron, ella era una protectora y mi padre un simple empresario, pero no fue impedimento para que su amor floreciera y menos aun para que formalizaran lo suyo y se casaran, mi madre continuó con algunas de sus misiones hasta que se entero que me esperaba, fue ahí cuando revocó su cargo y se dio de baja en la institución, se supone que cuando alguien obtiene su titulo de protector puede elegir las misiones que desea de acuerdo a su rango o simplemente decidir apartarse de todo eso del mundo mágico y ser personas normales, y mi madre decidió que era lo mejor y por mi bien, a ella no le gustaba la idea de que yo me enfrentara a eso aunque tampoco le era indiferente, desgraciadamente ella murió hace unos años y como último deseo -según mi padre- quiso que yo entrara en el Shibusen".

Lentamente abrí mis ojos y me di cuenta de que me habia quedado dormida, quite algunos cabellos que caían libremente por mi rostro y me dispuse a levantarme y continuar con mi gran hazaña de hacer mis maletas para mi "fascinante" misión final.

Una vez guarde todas mis cosas me puse mis pantuflas y baje a cenar, mi padre habia tenido que salir de nuevo a una importante junta que tenia con sus nuevos clientes y no podía dejarlos plantados, "estaré aquí para despedirme de ti antes de que te vayas" me habia dicho, me dirigí hacia la cocina, abrí el refrigerador y saque de él un galón de leche el cual deposite en la mesa, luego tome un plato, un vaso, el pan tostado de ese osito blanco regordete que se hacía llamar "Bimbo" y un poco de mermelada sabor fresa, hace tiempo que no cenaba algo además de un vaso de leche, y esto de daba a que casi no salía de mi cuarto, me gustaba mucho estudiar, mi padre solía decirme "come libros Albarn" pero lo ignoraba o le fulminaba con la mirada, lo que el acataba como un "déjame en paz", y las pocas veces que él estaba en casa se dedicaba a preocuparse por mí, me llevaba el desayuno a mi cuarto, me preparaba mi lonche o simplemente me depositaba dinero -tan típico de él- comencé a untar la mermelada en mi pan y le di una mordida mientras disfrutaba de la lluvia de sabores que recorrían con gracia mis papilas gustativas luego tome un sorbo de leche y comencé a pensar que sería de mí y mi nueva misión, siendo yo la terminaría como fuera lo mejor posible, pero me aterraba jamás habia tenido este tipo de misiones, las únicas que me eran asignadas y dado que mi rango era el más alto, consistían en luchar contra criaturas mágicas, horribles monstruos con ojos verdes sin vida y cuerpos deformes con piel escamosa y una carga muy potente de magia, pero no eran rivales para mi, sabia usar muy bien mi aprendizaje en artes marciales y manejaba fácilmente cualquier tipo de arma desde una espada hasta un revolver, esas eran misiones en las que no tenía que interactuar con nadie, bueno excepto antes de matar a los monstruos y susurrarles un "púdrete porquería" , pero que digo porque me asusta la idea de tener una nueva misión, debo cumplirla a toda costa si quiero obtener mi título.

Me levante de la mesa y deposite en el lava trastos el plato y el vaso que acababa de ensuciar y me dirigí a mi habitación, esta sería una larga noche me dije antes de meterme en la cama y cerrar mis ojos.

-A la mañana siguiente -

Abrí mis ojos y me lleve una mano hacia uno de ellos para tallarlo levemente mientras dejaba escapar de mi boca un bostezo, hacia mucho que no dormía tan plácidamente era reconfortante y satisfactorio, no había sido una mala noche después de todo, me encamine hacia el baño tomando una toalla en el camino y abrí las llaves de la tina para que comenzara a llenarse, después de todo un cálido baño no me haría mal la ultima vez de la estancia en mi casa.

Luego de esa relajante ducha salí de mi cuarto ya lista y cambiada con mis maletas en manos y comencé a bajar las escaleras despidiéndome de cada recuerdo que albergaba hermosas y adorables situaciones que pasaban por mi mente como ráfagas de viento, era raro pero extrañaría bastante mi casa e inclusive a mi padre.

Una vez que llegue a la sala me percate que al lado de uno de los sillones se encontraba un maletín negro y en el sillón se encontraba sentado un hombre de cabello grisáceo y con una cicatriz que le atravesaba la cara, usaba unos lentes y tenía un cigarrillo casi a punto de terminarse en su boca mientras que en las manos tenía una libreta y una calculadora, suspire.

-Hola Stein- dije con voz "falsamente" animosa, el solo se dedico a mirarme fríamente y esbozar una pequeña sonrisa mientras se quitaba el cigarrillo y lo depositaba en el cenicero de la mesilla de madera que estaba en frente.

-Hola niña- ¿niña? Como se atreve a decirme así, acaso no ve que ya he crecido, claro algunas partes de mi cuerpo sigo esperando a que se desarrollen más pero por favor un poco de respeto soy la hija de su jefe.

Mi fulminante mirada hacia Stein fue interrumpida por una figura que caminaba vacilante fuera de la cocina y ahí me percate de mi padre yendo de aquí para allá con su móvil y exigiendo y negociando cosas que no alcance a comprender, se giró y me dedico una sonrisa mientras colgaba y lo guardaba en su bolsillo.

-Makaaaaaa! Papi ha vuelto!- se lanzó contra mí, pero fui más rápida y lo esquive haciéndome a un lado y dejando que mi padre fuera a parar contra un escalón, auch pensé cuando él se levantó y pude notar como una línea gruesa atravesaba su cara y se tornaba roja, oprimí una risa.

-He ve-venido a a-acompañarte para que te vayas a tu nueva misión- dijó mientras se frotaba su rostro con una expresión de dolor

-Pero ¿y él?- Dije señalándole a Stein, no me caía mal pero tampoco era una persona que yo agradeciera ver

-El… quería despedirse de ti también- Dijó mientras ponía una cara de alegría, pero sus ojos expresaban tristeza-te vamos a extrañar mucho, amor-

-Bueno, creo que ya es hora de irme-Esbocé una sonrisa para cortar la tensión y cambiar de tema-¿se van a quedar ahí o me van a acompañar?- Dijé abriendo la puerta de la casa y bajando las escaleras con mis maletas.

* * *

que tal?, en el siguiente habrá mas personajes, no se preocupen, todo depende de ustedes):


	3. Chapter 2: La Maravilla Se Queda Corta

Bueno aqui el capitulo 2, muchisimas gracias por sus reviews me hacen feliz! y me inspiran mas, les dejo un pequeñisimo momento SoMa, no me juzguen aun no pueden estar juntos!, aparte aparecera alguien nuevo, pueden decirme quien es, les deje un pequeño indicio al final...

* * *

**Cap. 2: La maravilla se queda corta**

**"¿Aun después de conocer la verdad, sigo siendo una novata eh?"**

**Maka´s POV**

Bajamos del automóvil y mientras mi padre bajaba las maletas camine al frente donde pude apreciar mejor el lugar en donde estábamos, era mi escuela, aquella enorme estructura en el que había aprendido tantas cosas, aquel que me mandaría hacia mi misión, camine hacia el sin pensármelo y entre por la enorme puerta de acero que se habría ante mí.

Fui directa hacia la oficina del director recorriendo los pasillos con paredes teñidas de un leve color amarillo, hasta vislumbrar una puerta con un cartel con letras grabadas en el "Oficina principal".

Entre y me posicione al frente de mi director, el se encontraba en su silla de piel la cual estaba de espaldas a mí.

Carraspeé un poco para llamar su atención y funcionó ya que su silla giro dejándolo frente mío.

-Estoy lista para mi misión, Shinigami-sama- procure que mi voz no pareciera susurro y fuera más segura y decidida.

-Wozu~wozu, Maka-chan, que alegría verte de nuevo aquí- Dijo con un tono gracioso de voz -bien ya que has llegado... ¡pasa hijo!- Gritó mientras miraba por un lado mío

La puerta se abrió dejándome ver a un chico alto, de pelo negro azabache perfectamente arreglado pero con tres líneas blancas en un lado, ojos color ámbar muy atrayentes, vestía un traje negro con rayas blancas en algunas partes de él, muy bien ajustado y amoldado en su cuerpo, era... muy ¿simétrico?

-Gracias padre- dijo mientras entraba y se ponía frente a mi-Tu debes ser Maka Albarn, la nueva protectora- Pronunció mientras me miraba seriamente

Yo solo pude asentir

-Bien yo soy Kid, soy el asistente de tu protegido, acompáñame por favor, nos vamos ya-Se giró y comenzó a caminar

-Suerte Maka-chan-Gritó a lo lejos Shinigami-sama

Como pude le seguí el paso a Kid, y suspire cuando se detuvo, tomo un extraño palo que tenía en lo alto una forma de sol con una luna y lo puso entre los dos

-Toma el báculo-dijó

Yo solo asentí y le hice caso

-Mitto*- Pronunció casi como un susurro

De la nada una ráfaga de viento comenzó a salir del suelo formando un círculo alrededor nuestro, cerré mis ojos con fuerza el aire que se generaba me molestaba para abrirlos

Y de repente nada, todo estaba tranquilo, no puedo explicar cómo pero el viento abrasante había desaparecido

Abrí los ojos con desconfianza, pero quede sorprendida en cuanto me di cuenta que Kid y yo estábamos en medio del bosque, unos altos y gruesos arboles se alzaban por encima de nosotros, todo era verde, era... -Muy bonito- salió la palabra sin darme cuenta

-Si el bosque de Death City es muy bonito y verde, la gente lo cuida mucho y es uno de los trabajos de Soul- Respondió

¿Soul?, sonaba extraño para mi ese nombre y debo admitirlo un cosquilleo recorría mi cuerpo de tan solo pensar en cómo era el "Guardián" de los mundos a quien debía cuidar y proteger como última misión

Kid comenzó a caminar en rumbo fijo y yo le seguí aunque no comprendía a donde iba

Se detuvo ante la nada y yo le mire extrañada, levanto su báculo y comenzó a agitarlo levemente.

Un montón de neblina comenzó a esparcirse dejándonos ver una hermosa cabaña.

Tenía una estructura sencilla y simétrica, estaba hecha de madera y unas que otras piedras, al frente se podían observar dos ventanas en la planta baja, y en la segunda solo se apreciaba una, suspire, Kid se giro hacia mí.

-Es tan simétrica- Dijo mientras su cara se tornaba algo graciosa, era una expresión de maravilla, de emoción y aprecio, parecía un enamorado que ve a su amada.

-Si- atiné a decir, era muy bonita y se veía acogedora por dentro, Kid me tendió una mano la cual yo tome, y abrió la puerta.

De entrada estaban las escaleras de madera, anexo a ellas se encontraba el salón principal o sala de estar, tenia muebles preciosos de un color ambarino un poco más oscuro que el de los ojos de Kid, en medio una fogata se encontraba encendida y con leños ardiendo dentro de ella, un ruido brusco me saco de mis pensamientos y me hizo enfocar mi vista e Kid quien frunció el ceño y se dirigió hacia lo que parecía era la cocina.

Yo le seguí curiosa de saber que había sido, y cuando llegue me quede extrañamente quieta ante la escena.

Pude ver a un chico de espaldas a mí, tenía el cabello albino, y llevaba una capa roja color sangre de terciopelo que le llegaba hasta debajo de la rodilla donde se asomaba un pantalón de vestir negro y terminaba ante unos zapatos casuales del mismo color que la capa, en sus manos sostenía un cartón de leche y con la otra se sobaba su cabeza.

-Cuantas veces debo decirte que ¡no bebas del cartón!- Dijó Kid adoptando una pose agresiva hacia el chico-No eres el único que vive aquí sabes, asimétrico- Gritó mientras se abalanzaba sobre él para quitarle el cartón de leche

-No me molestes, solo tenía sed y no quería ensuciar un vaso- Dijó el albino mientras se encogía de hombros

Kid no le hizo caso simplemente volvió a guardar el cartón en el refrigerador y una vez hecho esto poso su mirada en mi

-Oh cierto, esto no es muy simétrico de mi parte, Maka, el es Soul- Me dijó mientras lo señalaba

El susodicho se dio la vuelta hacia mí y pude notar sus expresivos ojos rubí, con los cuales la capa hacia juego, me miró fijamente, un cosquilleo recorrió mi cuerpo de nuevo y baje mi mirada, pude notar que llevaba puesta una camisa blanca y unos pantalones negros de vestir, su capa por dentro tenía un color azul rey, muy bonito, yo solo pude ofrecerle una sonrisa de improviso.

-Ho-hola- fue todo lo que pude decir ¿todo? ¿Enserio? que me pasa porque me pongo así

Su cara mostró una mueca de insatisfacción

-¿Quién es? y ¿porque me sonríe como boba?- Escuche que le decía a Kid- Hey!, ¿estás perdida?- Bien si antes me había parecido atractivo lo arruino

Sacudí mi cabeza un poco y despeje mi mente y le dije:

-Hola soy Maka Albarn- Hice una sonrisa lo más natural que pude y pareció funcionar, porque me miro y sonrió torcidamente

-Maka, el es Soul Evans, es el guardián de los mundos- Me hablo Kid para sacarme de mi extraña idiotez -Soul ella es tu protectora-

-¿¡QUEEEE!? ¿Él es mi protegido?- Grite incrédula ante tal comentario

-¿¡ESA MOCOSA NOVATA ES MI PROTECTORA!?- Grito Soul al unisonó conmigo

¿Mocosa novata? a quien le ha dicho eso ese pequeñajo!

-Makaaa-chop- le propine uno de mis mejores movimientos con libros, el cayó al suelo tomándose de la cabeza mientras gemía de dolor

-Duele, ¡Duele!, eres una agresiva- Me decía mientras se frotaba su cabeza.

-Soul su trabajo es ser fuerte, debe protegerte- Le dijo Kid con un tono de autoridad y mirándome -No matarte-

Yo me estremecí ante su mirada es cierto debía protegerlo pero ese golpe salió tan natural, no pude evitarlo

-Perdona- Le dije mientras le extendía una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse, él la tomó y volví a sentir ese extraño cosquilleo por mi cuerpo.

-Está bien, plana- Esbozo una sonrisa torcida y yo le fulmine con la mirada

-Tú… encima te pido perdón, Maka-chop- Y volvió al piso.

-Oigan ustedes dos -Nos llamó Kid, desde la otra habitación, ¿en qué momento es que se había ido?

-Que les parece si se van a caminar un poco por el bosque, conózcanse, la primera regla de un protector es conocer a su protegido para saber en qué áreas es más vulnerable y lo mismo para un protegido, así que... - Dijo mirando a Soul -... Llévala a algún lado, nadie mejor que tu conoce ese bosque-

Soul sonrió

-De acuerdo- Se levanto y me empujo hacia afuera de la cabaña

Una vez que salimos comenzamos a caminar, estábamos en silencio, cada vez que yo abría la boca mis palabras no fluían, pero decidí hacer lo correcto, el no era nadie para que me pusiera así, debía completar mi misión.

-Y... ¿desde cuanto hace que eres guardián?- Le pregunte para romper el incomodo silencio

-Etto... desde los 10 años- Me contesto mientras seguía caminando

-Y ¿qué debe hacer un guardián?- Pregunte

Se detuvo ante mí pregunta me miró unos segundos para luego tomar mi mano y dijo:

-Te lo mostrare-

Dicho esto nos lanzo al vacío, cerré fuertemente mis ojos, este era el fin íbamos a caer y tendríamos una muerte segura, y de pronto nada, estábamos bien, pero note que estaba recargada contra algo muy suave y caliente, abrí mis ojos llenos de lágrimas que comenzaron a empapar mi rostro y me quede inmóvil al saber sobre que estaba

Soul, estaba oculta en el pecho de él, en qué momento yo había hecho eso, el me rodeaba por la cintura con sus manos y me miraba extrañado

-¡Perdona!- Rápidamente me trate de separar de él, pero algo me lo impidió, sus manos

**Soul´s POV**

Caímos al vacío y Maka pasó de sujetar mi mano a abrazarse a mí, no entendí porque, acaso le daría miedo, jajaja que boba ¿nunca había hecho esto?

Yo solo atine a rodearla con mis manos torpemente.

-¡Perdona!- Me dijo, yo solo le mire raro, mientras intentaba zafarse de mi agarre, debo admitir que se veía muy... linda, así como estaba, le seque las indiscriminadas lágrimas que recorrían su rostro y le di mi mejor cara

-Ya paso, tranquila- Le Sonreí

Ella levanto su cara y solo asintió, por un momento ambos nos quedamos así, no podía evitarlo algo en mi no quería dejar de mirarla

Tuve que armarme de muro valor para poder quitar mi vista de ella

-Mira- Le dije, ella quito su vista de mí y observo el paisaje

**Maka's POV**

Era hermoso, maravillosamente precioso, note que Soul me había soltado y se había girado con un leve rubor en sus mejillas

Camine un poco hacia el frente se podía apreciar un campo lleno de flores de todo tipo, muy bonito, había rosas, tulipanes, margaritas, girasoles, gerberas, algodones, camelias, de esta había un poco más, era como un paraíso floral.

Estaba sorprendida el campo estaba lleno de flores de todos colores, y alrededor encerrándolas habia una gruesa línea de camelias, el sol se estaba a punto de ocultar, fue el atardecer mas bonito que vi

Soul llego a mi lado y se acerco a mí, con algo en sus manos

-To the lady*- me extendió su mano dejando me ver una flor muy bonita de pétalos blancos con las puntas moradas y en el centro pequeños tallos amarillos

-Gra-gracias- Conseguí decir, la acerque a mí y un montón de olores dulces y frescos embargaron mi sistema.

Me condujo hacia un espacio que estaba entre las flores, el cual se me hizo extraño, pues todo estaba invadido por ellas, pero él alzó una mano y pude notar cómo se abría un lugar a su lado, me invitó a sentarme al lado de él.

**Soul´s POV**

-Mi trabajo como _Guardián de los mundos_ es cuidar que los seres de cada mundo estén en paz, ¿alguna vez has oído la historia de Thor*?- Le pregunté

-Sí, el Dios hijo de Odín, ¿no?- Contestó ella.

-Ese mismo, bueno mi trabajo es resguardar y cuidar a los demás guardianes, esta demás que te diga que los debo de ayudar, ya que hay un guardián para cada elemento, yo debo ver que los seres mágicos se lleven bien y no haya guerras como las de tu mundo, también debo respetar la regla por la cual nos regimos nosotros, _no juntar a un mortal con un ser mágico_- Medite bien las siguientes palabras – Por eso es que has sido traída aquí, por eso es que han respondido a la petición que les he hecho, pero vaya yo no quería una novata- Dijé melancólicamente mientras miraba de reojo a Maka, esta solo hizo un gesto de decepción, "rayos no quería que se pusiera así", pensé.

- No soy una novata- me dijó con el cabello cubriéndole los ojos

-Pruébalo- Respondí

- ¿Cómo?- Preguntó dudosa

-Mmm… ¿qué tal una pelea?- Le sugerí yo

-Jajaja vas a perder, _guardián_- Me dijó divertida

-Correré el riesgo- Dicho esto ambos nos levantamos del pasto y en un ágil movimiento aparecí mi báculo y aparecí un palo de madrea el cual le entregue, ¿no creerían que pelearíamos en serio o sí?

Quise probar su resistencia asi que me puse en las mismas que ella, guarde mi báculo y aparecí otro palo para mi, ella me ataco en un rápido movimiento y me golpeo levemente el abdomen, yo solo pude soltar un gemido y paralizarme por un leve momento el cual ella aprovecho para arremeter de nuevo, pero esta vez yo lo esquive, apareciendo por detrás de ella y le di un pequeño empujón por la espalada haciéndola caer contra el pasto, escuche un gemido de dolor y me sentí victorioso, pero no duro mucho porque de pronto algo cayó sobre mi espalda dejándome paralizado en seco, era Maka, me sujetaba con tal fuerza que comenzaba a nublárseme la vista, me iba a hacer dormir cn esa maniobra, rápidamente desaparecí haciéndola caer bruscamente, me quede anonadado, nadie y lo digo en serio nadie habia podido ganarme tan fácilmente, como ella lo habia hecho, definitivamente estaba distraído.

-Se acabo- Dije con voz firme, ella estaba aun en el pasto jadeando y levanto su rostro solo para decirme un "de acuerdo".

Le tendí una mano para ayudarla a pararse y ella la tomó, en ese momento aproveche para acercarla aun más a mí y susurrarle:

-Bien hecho, My lady- Reí contra su oído al sentir como su cuerpo se tensaba y la separe de mi

Iba a refunfuñarme por tal acto, sino fuera por lo que paso

De pronto un montón de pétalos comenzaron a elevarse por los cielos en un pequeño remolino, suspire aliviado cuando note que los pétalos eran de las camelias que se encontraban alrededor del campo y por los graciosos bailes que danzaban supe quien era…

* * *

*Mitto: es enviar en latin

*Thor: se refiere a el dios hijo de odin, el dios del trueno!, vean la pelicula

Saben quien es?, diganmelo nyajajaja, me voy ire a hacer el 3 jajaja


	4. Chapter 3: Nuevos Amigos

Bien aqui la conti, ya ya estoy trabajando eln el siguiente asi que no tardare mucho en actualizar, eso espero(:

Disclaimer (se me olvidaba): Soul Eater no me pertenece, por el momento, es de Atsushi Ohkubo-sama Nyajajaja

* * *

**Cap. 3: Nuevos amigos**

**"La naturaleza es paciente, amable y nos rodea, es hermosa"**

**Maka POV**

El remolino se intensifico más y los pétalos comenzaron a cerrarse haciendo una figura, de una mujer, una vez completada la forma desaparecieron, dejando ver a una chica de cabellos negro azabache, con unos muy expresivos ojos color azul marino, un cuerpo demasiado desarrollado y un par de líneas que pasaban por su rostro de color verde oscuro, era muy bonita a simple vista.

Comenzó a caminar hacia nosotros

-Hola Soul-kun-Dijo la chica mientras se acercaba a nosotros

-¡Tsubaki!- Gritó él mientras esbozaba una sonrisa torcida

Ambos se abrazaron por unos momentos que me parecieron eternos y luego ella se percató de mi presencia

-Etto...Soul-kun- Dijo ella mientras se separaba de el -¿Quién es?-

Soul volteo a mirarme y luego a "tsubaki"

-Ella es mi protectora, Maka- Le explicaba mientras se acercaba a donde yo estaba- Maka, ella es tsubaki, la guardiana de la naturaleza

Alto, como que de la naturaleza, lo había estudiado en el Shibusen pero no creí que fuera real y menos como una chica.

-Hola, Maka-chan- Me sonrió amablemente mientras extendía una mano hacia mi -Me llamo Tsubaki Nakatsukasa y como ya te dijo Soul-kun soy la guardiana de la naturaleza- Me sonrió amablemente

-Hola tsubaki, soy Maka, Maka Albarn, etto... soy la protectora de Soul- Le dije amablemente también, me parecía una dulce chica, era muy bonita además.

Nos quedamos unos momentos en silencio los tres hasta que...

-YAHOO, ¡EL GRAN OORE-SAMA HA LLEGADO! ¡ARRODILLENSE ANTE MI MORTALES!- Todos nos giramos a ver de dónde venía todo ese alboroto y al hacerlo me di cuenta de que a unos metros se encontraba un chico de cabellos azules rebeldes, con una camisa negra y pantaloncillos cortos cafés, zapatos de vestir negros.

Era un poco extraño, pero para mi sorpresa Soul y Tsubaki solo suspiraron un poco exhaustos

-Idiota no tienes que gritar- Le recrimino Soul

-Black Star, al fin llegas- Dijo Tsubaki tranquila y con una sonrisa en su rostro

¿Lo conocían?, yo me quede quieta en mi lugar y sin hablar, pero el chico pareció percatarse de mi presencia porque ladeó un poco la cabeza en mi dirección y me observo detenidamente

-¿Quien es la plana?- Lo escuche decirme plana, genial.

-Ella es mi protectora- Respondió Soul con una sonrisa torcida -Maka-

-Hola, soy Maka Albarn- Atiné a decir mientras un pequeño tic en mi ojo se hacía presente

-HOLA DEBIL MORTAL, ES UN PLACER PARA TI CONOCER AL GRAN ¡BLACK STAR! nyajajajaja- Si al gran idiota de Black Star pensé

Soul se acercó un poco a mí y me susurró:

-Él es el protector de Tsubaki... y mi hermano- Me paralicé al escuchar lo último, ¿su hermano? creí que no tenia familia...

-Bien, le estaba mostrando a Maka cuál es mi trabajo como guardián -explico Soul pero creo que es suficiente por hoy, así que volveremos a la cabaña, hasta luego chicos- Dicho esto me tomo de la mano y me obligo a girar me hacia el

-Hasta luego Soul-kun, un placer Maka-chan- Nos grito Tsubaki a lo lejos

-Adiós hermano, adiós Maka... - Dijo unas cuantas tonterías más que decidí ignorar

Estábamos ya adentrados en el bosque y yo aun no podía vislumbrar la cabaña donde vivían Soul y Kid, de pronto la realidad me golpeo aun estaba tomando la mano de Soul, no lo había notado, se paro frente a unos cuantos árboles y se puso tenso, yo le mire extrañada y luego dirigí mi vista en la misma dirección que la de él, no pude creer lo que vi habíamos estudiado esta clase de cosas en el Shibusen pero no creí que volvería a ver uno de estos

-Un nedling- Susurre

-Sí, es una de esas malditas criaturas que siempre me están molestando- Hizo aparecer su báculo el cual comenzó a brillar de la punta y al parecer recargaba energía porque pude notar varios destellos siendo absorbidos por él.

_Un Nedling pensaba yo, eran criaturas espantosas, tenían el cuerpo 3 veces más grande que el de una persona normal, habia especies diferentes y eran fáciles de reconocer, los nedlings con bajo nivel de magia eran aquellos de piel escamosa verde, algo tipo Hulk, los que eran más peligrosos debido a su alto nivel de magia eran aquellos con las pezuñas de color ámbar y los inofensivos que también podías domar eran aquellos con los ojos azules, pero debías tener cuidado pues si te encontrabas con uno que tuviera ojos verdes, y pezuñas negras podría ser peligroso, según los rumores de la escuela solo una protectora habia logrado salir viva de uno de ellos, pero nadie sabía quién era._

El nedling que estaba frente nuestro era uno de piel escamosa, ósea con bajo nivel mágico, vi como Soul le lanzaba lo que parecía ser una bola de fuego, pero este simplemente la esquivo y poso su mirada en mi, se dirigía a atacarme cuando Soul le lanzo una bola de hielo esta vez, la cual hizo enfurecer al monstruo y alzo su mano propinándole un fuerte golpe en la espalda, vi como mi protegido volaba literalmente hasta estamparse con un árbol, me estremecí al ver que no se movía, pero sorpresivamente pudo levantarse, se aferraba fuertemente de su báculo casi sin fuerzas mientras se levantaba poco a poco y jadeaba en busca de un poco de aire, fue ahí cuando saque de mis caderas dos pequeñas pistolas que siempre traía conmigo, las apunte directamente a la cara del horrible monstruo, dispare sin piedad contra él, como se atrevía a lastimar a mi protegido, debía matarlo a toda costa.

Un ruido sordo se escucho y vi como el monstruo caía con un agujero en su cráneo dejando ver parte de su cerebro y sonreí feliz, al fin me habia deshecho de él.

Corrí a auxiliar a Soul, lo apoye sobre mis hombros y como pude los recargue sobre mi espalda, no sabía qué hacer ni a donde ir así que solo comencé a caminar y al llegar a un claro de luz delicadamente lo deposite en el pasto mientras le examinaba sus heridas, me sorprendí al ver que no tenia daño alguno, sin embargo seguía inconsciente.

Pasaron las horas y yo me quede sentada ahí junto a él rogando por que despertara, y el cielo pareció oír mis suplicas porque comenzó a abrir sus ojos.

-Hola- Le dije y mi voz sonó preocupada, mientras lo observaba detenidamente, se veía cansado, fatigado, le costaba respirar

**Soul POV**

-Ho-hola, Maka- Atiné a decirle, me sentía adolorido y débil, de verdad habia usado mucha magia, no debería hacerlo según Kid, pero sino hacia algo ese monstruo podría haberle hecho algo a Maka, no podía permitirlo, algo dentro de mí se rompió en tan solo pensar la idea de que esa cosa la lastimara.

Se removió un poco a mi lado y yo solo la mire, ella me veía fijamente y en su rostro pude notar una expresión de preocupación, le sonreí tiernamente para quitar un poco de tensión en su cara.

-Estoy bien- Le aseguré –Solo necesito un poco de descanso- tosí

Maka torció la boca en un gesto de desaprobación, pero no protesto, lentamente acerque mi mano a ella y la atraje hacia mí, al principio pude notar como un leve sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas y pude sentir como su cuerpo se quedaba inmóvil al lado del mío, nos quedamos así por un rato.

Abrí mis ojos y pude notar que Maka ya no estaba, me altere, busque con la mirada por todos lados y no la encontré, comencé a preocuparme, intente levantarme como pude hasta que oí el ruido de una ramita quebrarse, levante mi vista y ahí estaba ella con un poco de leña en la mano, me sonrió dulcemente.

-Despertaste- Me dijó –He traído leña para una fogata, comienza a hacer frio- Depositó tranquilamente los leños en la tierra mientras que comenzaba a encenderlos.

No dije nada, me sentía muy cansado como entablar una conversación, así que cerré los ojos

_El está a punto de despertar y nadie lo evitara, bien por ella y no se detendrá…_

Abrí mis ojos de golpe ¿qué rayos habia sido ese sueño?, tal vez fue por el golpe, solo necesito descansar, me convencí a mí mismo.

-¿Dónde estoy?- Pregunte aún inconsciente

-¿Eh?, ¿Soul estas bien?- Pude distinguir a Maka, quien se acercaba a mi rápidamente-¿Soul?

Su rostro estaba a pocos centímetros del mío, podía escuchar su agitada respiración contra mi rostro, tome fuerzas y la abrace, no sé porque ni cómo pero necesitaba sentirla cerca de mí, su cuerpo volvió a tensarse y la solté, nos miramos fijamente durante varios minutos, hasta que ella rompió el silencio desviando la mirada

-I-iré a poner más leña, casi se apagará el fuego- Dijo levemente sonrojada, apartándose de mi

Me levante de la tierra donde estaba recostado y mi cabeza dio vueltas por unos momentos pero pude controlarme y caminar hacia donde estaba ella, me senté a su lado y nos quedamos ahí, inmóviles contemplando el fuego por un buen rato.

Luego de un tiempo mis fuerzas estaban recuperadas así que con un leve movimiento de muñeca hice aparecer mi báculo y con la mano libre le hice una seña a Maka de que viniera conmigo, ella al principio parecía preocupada, no creía que ya estuviera bien.

-Estoy bien no te preocupes, ya me he curado casi por completo- Le dijé, su expresión pareció tranquilizarse un poco, pero seguía alerta.

Agite un poco mi báculo y una nube comenzó a rodearnos

-_Fac nos in locum suum_*-

Luego de eso todo se torno oscuro y solo sentimos un leve alcé en nuestros cuerpos, yo tome a Maka de la mano, a lo cual ella pareció sorprenderse, pero no dijó nada solo se dejo llevar por la nube que nos envolvía.

Desapareció dejándonos apreciar la cabaña en la que habíamos estado horas antes, subí las pequeñas escaleras del porche y abrí la puerta, me encontré con Kid platicando muy amenamente con alguien que no alcanzaba a distinguir bien, pero conforme me fui acercando pude ver mejor que era Chrona la que estaba sentada a un lado de él, le sonreía tímidamente y el solo se movía nerviosamente, pobre Kid, me pregunto cuando le dirá sus sentimientos.

Ellos parecieron percatarse de nuestra presencia pues se giraron hacia nosotros.

-Soul, ¿Qué te paso?-Kid corrió hacia mí con una expresión de preocupación en el rostro.

No me habia dado cuenta de que tenía mi ropa un poco rasgada y sucia, por no decir ensangrentada.

-Estoy bien- Dije-Solo fue un rasguño-

Pude sentir la fría mirada de Maka sobre mí y me voltee para verla, su rostro era de reproche.

-Está bien, está bien, pero solo necesito descansar, no fue para tanto- Dije exasperado

-Soul, sabes que si te pasa algo el mundo estaría perdido, no habría equilibrio, y sería un caos, se que te recuperas pronto pero recuerda que no puedes usar bien la magia aun, debes esperar a que tu poder se recargue por completo- Me recriminó

-Si si si Kid lo que tu digas, ahora me iré a mi habitación, ¿está bien?, así tu y Chrona podrán seguir charlando tranquilamente- Un color rojizo inundo el rostro de Kid al oír lo ultimo y sonreí satisfecho

-Etto… pues no creo que solos, ¿verdad Maka?- Ella solo se dedico a mirarle confundida

-Maka ira conmigo a mi habitación-Le dije- Tiene que cuidarme, es mi protectora

Gire mi rostro y de nuevo pude apreciar ese leve sonrojo en su cara, pero sin decir nada.

…

Subí a mi cuarto con Maka detrás de mí, cuando llegue a mi habitación le abrí la puerta y la invite a pasar

-Siéntete como en tu casa- Le dije mientras me dirigía a mi baño y tomaba algunas toallas- Me daré una ducha, ¿te importa?

-N-no-Dijo ella desviando la vista rápidamente

Me dirigí al baño y cerré la puerta abrí las llaves de la regadera y comencé a entrar lentamente en la tina.

* * *

_*Fac nos in locum suum- significa en latin "llevanos a casa"_

Que tal? merezco tomatazos?

El proximo capi estara aun mejor porque es uacuando ya se desarrollara un poco general la historia, les gusto el momento SoMa?

REVIEWS ONEGAI!


	5. Chapter 4: Conociendo

Lo se, lo se, lo se me tarde mucho, gomene pero mi tablet murio y ahi tenia todos los capis ya listos):

ademas estoy teniendo mas innovadoras ideas y hare otra historia, aparte de esta

sin mas que decir disfruten

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Soul Eater nome pertenecen son de Atsushi Ohkubo_**

* * *

**Cap. 4: Conociendo**

_**"Rodearte de personas es bueno, pero conocerlas y saber que puedes confiar en ellas es mejor"**_

**Maka POV**

Estaba en el cuarto de Soul mientras el se habia metido a bañar, pero que hacia ahí, yo debería estar en mi cuarto, todo era muy raro para mi, desde lo del monstruo me sentía extraña en la compañía de Soul y no sabía por qué.

Yo debería estar metida en otros asuntos, como saber más sobre ¿quiénes son los guardianes de los demás mundos?, ¿porque Soul no puede usar aún su magia?, ¿quién es esa tal Chrona?

Estaba muy confundida, no sabía muy bien que hacer sabía que mi deber era proteger a Soul, y solo eso debía importarme además solo serian seis meses que malo podría ser.

De pronto se escucho la llave de la puerta abrirse y me dejo ver algo con lo que mis ojos se dieron un festín...

...Soul yacía recargado sobre el marco de la puerta con el torso desnudo y una toalla cubriéndole de la cintura para abajo, me miraba como intentando descifrar mis pensamientos

-¿Te gusta lo que ves?- Me preguntó divertido

Sentí como mi cara se tornaba roja y desvíe mi mirada rápidamente

-No te estaba viendo a ti- Dije mientras le observaba de reojo

-Si claro, entonces estabas viendo a esa sexy figura de ahí- Señaló un espejo que estaba justo detrás de el

-Tonto- Le dije mientras me cruzaba de brazos y me giraba dándole la espalda

-Vamos es una inocente broma, Maka- Me dijo como suplica-Mejor admite que si me estabas viendo

No le conteste, simplemente le ignoré

Se hizo un silencio entre los dos durante unos minutos

-¿Por qué debo estar contigo en tu cuarto?- Quería saber porque se le había ocurrido semejante idea

-Tú eres mi protectora y debes cuidarme sabes, a todas horas, en todo momento y en todo lugar~~

- Me contestó mientras se sentaba en la cama y palmeaba la colcha invitándome a sentar junto a él

-Pero no entiendo porque hasta en tu habitación, puedo cuidarte y protegerte perfectamente bien desde afuera, para eso fui entrenada- Le dije mientras accedía a sentarme donde me indicaba

-Eso es porque no quiero que te alejes de mí, yo también debo cuidarte por algo soy un guardián ¿no?- Me dijo mientras observaba la nada

Volvimos a estar en silencio durante unos minutos cuando sentí como algo caía sobre el colchón haciendo que este se sumiera a mi lado y fue ahí cuando noté que Soul se había caído recostándose, estaba dormido, se le veía tan... tierno, así quieto y tranquilo, me acerque un poco para apreciarlo mejor y de pronto sentí como algo me jalaba hacia la cama tirándome aun lado de él, no pude decir nada mientras sus manos comenzaban a rodearme por la cintura y me atraían mas a él.

_No quiero que te vayas de mi lado..._

Había dicho eso, Soul hablaba dormido y había dicho esas palabras, no me quedo de otra que tratar de dormir.

**Soul POV**

Abrí lentamente mis ojos, me sentía totalmente descansado y renovado esa noche sí que me había sentado bien, de pronto sentí algo removerse a mi lado, gire mi vista y mis ojos se abrieron como platos, Maka estaba ahí, acunada en mi pecho desnudo, se la veía tan linda cuando dormía, cuando no era una fiera.

Alcance una manta y la tape con ella, era una fría mañana, claro yo no tenía que usarla pues al ser un ser mágico mi cuerpo automáticamente estabilizaba mi temperatura de modo que en época de calor mi cuerpo se tornaba frío y en época de frío mi cuerpo se tornaba caliente.

Suspire, seguía pensando en ese extraño sueño que había tenido en el bosque

... _vendrá por ella_

¿Qué significaba eso?, ¿quién era ella?

Mis párpados poco a poco comenzaron a cerrarse de nuevo y me dormí.

**Maka's POV**

Abrí mis ojos un poco adormilada y noté como mi cuerpo estaba en extremo caliente, me gire un poco, recordaba que la mano de Soul me había jalado prácticamente para que me acostara a su lado y no tuve de otra que dormirme, me sorprendí al darme cuenta que estaba sola en la cama, busque por todas partes a Soul, hasta que la puerta del baño se abrió y asomándose estaba ahí él, cepillando sus dientes afilados, oh, si no se los habia dicho Soul tiene dientes afilados como tiburón, me saludo con una mano al aire y yo le regrese el saludo con sonrisa, luego el volvió a entrar y tardo unos minutos en salir vestido con su traje y su capa.

-Vámonos, o llegaremos tarde- Dijo mientras abría la puerta de su cuarto y me invitaba a salir.

-¿A dónde vamos?- Pregunté mientras salía y me dirigía a las escaleras

-Es solo una reunión de rutina- Respondió

-¿Reunión?- Pregunte curiosa

-Si cada semana los guardianes de las diferentes categorías se reúnen conmigo para discutir problemas que hayan surgido o puedan surgir- Comentó -Hay de diferentes categorías o elementos, pero ya los conocerás...-

Dicho esto salimos de la cabaña

-¿Y Kid?- Desde anoche no lo había visto y hoy en la mañana tampoco estaba

-El ya se ha adelantado, siempre lo hace, llega a las 8:00 para no perder la simetría, según él- Dijó un poco fastidiado -Bien Maka, toma el mango del báculo- Me señaló

Yo solo hice caso

-Mitto*-

La misma nube negra que nos había envuelto ayer en el bosque volvió a aparecer y nos encerró de nuevo

Aparecimos ante una enorme casa, parecía de esas antiguas, hecha con adobe, sus paredes teñidas de un color rojo gastado por el paso del tiempo en el frente tenía dos enormes ventanas con puertas de madera y barrotes negro de metal, la entrada era una enorme puerta de madera color miel, en un momento se abrió dando paso a un chico de no más veintitantos años que le hacía reverencia a mi protegido

Tenía el cabello rubio corto, unos ojos azules como el cielo, y su tés era blanco, llevaba un habito que llegaba hasta sus pies donde tenía puestas unas sandalias de cuero café.

-Buenos días, amo Soul, sea usted bienvenido- Dijó al tiempo que se incorporaba de su reverencia

Soul POV

-Buenos días, Justin- Dije serio – ¿Ya han llegado los demás?

-Si amo, solo falta usted- Respondió esbozando una amable sonrisa

_Lame botas_

-Bien gracias- Miré a Maka-Vamos

Ella solo asintió y entro después de mí, me dirigí hacia la sala donde estaban todos reunidos y abrí la puerta, todos estaban repartidos en diferentes grupos, desordenados hablando de cualquier tontería que les habia pasado, carraspee un poco para que notaran mi presencia, todos me miraron y rápidamente corrieron a sus lugares, camine por un lado de la enorme mesa en forma de rectángulo que estaba en la habitación y me senté en el frente de ella, Maka se quedo parada a un lado de la silla mirando a todos seria.

-Bien, ¿qué hay que tratar hoy?- Me abrumaba tanto venir a estas juntas, lo único que hacían era informarme de pequeñeces aunque claro era mi trabajo como guardián.

Una mujer de lentes, y cabello oscuro y corto, levanto su mano yo le hice una seña de que hablara

-Bueno últimamente algunos vampiros nos han estado causando problemas, se muestran un poco reacios a seguir las reglas- Explico

-Bueno habrá que hacérselas ver de otro modo, y si con eso no aprenden un castigo no les vendría nada mal, ¿no? Azusa- Dije yo

-De acuerdo, maestro- Menciono al mismo tiempo que volvía a tomar asiento

-¿Alguien más?- Nadie respondió- Bueno doy por concluida la junta, cada quien váyase a cuidar de su respectivo mundo/elemento- Me levante y salí de la habitación

Maka me seguía muy de cerca yo estaba a punto de decirle algo cuando fui interrumpido

-¡Soul!-

- ¿Qué? ¿Pero qué…?-

Aire, necesito aire

De pronto los dos enormes bultos que tapaban mi cara se quitaron dejándome respirar, levante la mirada y pude ver a Maka con una posición alerta y su ceño fruncido, seguí la dirección de su mirada y… Oh no

-¡BLAIR!- Grité incrédulo- ¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¿Cómo entraste?- no mejor dicho ¿Por qué lo hizo?

-Nyaaa Soul te estuve esperando mucho tiempo- Dijó con voz suplicante

-Sí, pero ¡no tenias porque asfixiarme!- Le recrimine incorporándome

-Nya, ¿quién es ella?- Dijo señalando a Maka

-Ella es mi protectora, Maka-Dije mientras me sacudía el polvo del piso

-Hola- Dijo Maka seriamente, su voz se oía un tanto ¿molesta?

**Maka POV**

Ella me miró y luego a Soul

¿Quién era ella? y ¿por qué se habia abalanzado así contra Soul?, inaceptable, como pude dejar que pasara esto, estuve a punto de reclamarle cuando la voz de Soul me interrumpió

-Ella es Blair, es la reina de las hadas y elfos, y de las molestias también-Dijo mientras le veía con el ceño fruncido

-Nya ¿así vas a tratar a tu prometida?- Comentó Blair mientras lo abrazaba efusivamente

¿Prometida? ¿Soul?, no entendí porque algo en mi interior se quebró

-Ya te he dicho que no me casare contigo, eso solo fue un es tupido acuerdo que se hizó hace años- Intentaba quitársela de encima

-Nya pero sabes muy bien que desapareció y nadie sabe quien lo hizo ni donde esta o si sigue viva- Blair se separo de él

-Como sea no lo haré, y ¿para que has venido?- Dijo Soul

-Simplemente quería visitar Death City, me aburro yo sola- Comenzó a jugar con su cabello

A decir verdad era muy bonita se parecía a Tsubaki en el cuerpo, salvo porque su parte delantera era su poco mas grande y su cabello era largo y lasio de un color morado, tenia unos bonitos ojos ámbar y a simple vista daba la impresión de ser un gato

Soul se giro hacia mi

-Bien Regresemos Maka- Me tomó de la mano y nos llevo hacia afuera de la antigua casa

-_In silvis_*-

Y la nube negra volvió a aparecer transportándonos a el bosque

-Quiero caminar un rato ¿me acompañas? - Preguntó

-Si- Conseguí decir y le seguí mientras comenzaba a caminar

De pronto no lo vi, se había perdido de mi vista ya no estaba ni al frente ni a los lados ¿donde estaba? ¿ me había dejado sola?

El ruido de una ramita me hizo buscar el lugar de donde había venido, pero no había nada

-Aqui- Me hablo una voz desde los arboles

Yo levante la cabeza y vi a un muchacho moreno con el pelo trenzado que llevaba unas gafas

* * *

In Silvis- en latin significa "al bosque"

Que dicen merece un review pequeño? les gusto? hago el otro fic que quiero hacer?


	6. Chapter 5: ¿El Trabajo de un Guardian

A pedido de alguien que me cae muy bien se los traje hoy(:

Disfruten, que dicen hago la historia que tengo en mente?

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Soul Eater nome pertenecen son de Atsushi Ohkubo_**

* * *

**Cap. 5: ****¿El trabajo de un guardián... es ese?**

**"Nadie pide venir a este mundo, sin embargo elige como vivir"**

De pronto dio un salto aterrizando tranquilamente en la tierra y frente mio, yo me hice hacia atrás y tome una posición en guardia, no sabia quien era ni que querría así que no confiaba en él

Lentamente lleve una mano a una de mis caderas y fui sacando el arma que tenia escondida y cuando estube a punto de sacarla una voz me hizo detenerme en seco

-No lo hagas Maka- Grito Soul apareciendo detrás mio y tomando de mi mano suavemente - Es un amigo, el es Kilik Lunge, protector de thunder y fire, los guardianes de los elementos de la tierra- Explicó

Yo no pude hacer mas que asentir y volver a guardar el arma

-Hola, es un placer- Dijo al tiempo que tomaba mi otra mano y depositaba un beso en ella

Soul fruncio el ceño

-Bien, bien basta de formalidades, Maka ¿porque te has separado y has dejado de seguirme?- Pregunto Soul al tiempo que se interponía entre Kilik y yo

-¿Perderme? ¿yo?, pero si tu fuiste el que desapareció de la nada- Le mire expectante

-Cierto, es que planeaba hacerte una broma pero no contaba con esto- Miro de reojo a Kilik

-Etto... yo me voy debo seguir cuidando a mis guardianes, hasta luego Maka, ha sido un placer- Volvió a tomar mi mano y depositar otro beso en ella

-Si adiós Kilik, fue bueno verte de nuevo, vámonos Maka- Interrumpió Soul

Kilik suspiró y una pequeña sonrisa se formo en sus labios, dio un pequeño salto y desapareció, una ráfaga de viento nos envolvió y sentí como jugaba un poco con algunos mechones de mi cabello

Soul me miraba un tanto serio

-No te vuelvas a separar de mi- Dijó

-No vuelvas a desaparecer- Ataqué

Sonrió torcidamente y se acerco a mí, me tomó por la cintura y me susurró

-Es que es lindo verte preocupada- Comentó

Mi cuerpo se quedo inmóvil no sabia que hacer, por un lado quería que se detuviera y me soltara pero por el otro... me sentía cómoda con su cercanía

-¿Hay mas guardianes aparte de ti?- Dije para safarme de su agarre

El solo puso una cara melancólica y suspiro

-Si, existe un guardián para cada elemento o categoría, así como Tsubaki que es de la naturaleza, Thunder y Fire de los elementos terrestres, yo de ambos mundos, y algunos mas que iras conociendo- Me dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar y yo le seguía

-Entonces, ¿hay mas?- Pregunte

-Si, pero seria muy largo y aburrido hablar de ellos sin antes conocerlos, no seria nada cool- Siguió caminando

-Etto… al menos podrías hablarme un poco mas sobre todo este asunto, para saber más- Dije en tono de suplica

-De acuerdo- Dijo mientras se sentaba en una enorme roca y me invitaba a seguirle- Veras, existen varias categorías por no llamarles mundos, está el de las bestias, los licántropos, los vampiros, los demonios, los naturales o naturaleza, el espacio-tiempo y de la tierra, esta con sus 4 elementos.

**Soul POV**

Hice una pequeña pausa mientras trataba de recordar bien para no confundirla, ella me miraba con interés y yo solo sonreí y seguí:

-Cada uno de esos mundos o categorías esta cuidado por un guardián, y así como el guardián debe proteger y cuidar de cada mundo o categoría alguien debe cuidar del guardián, porque aunque poseamos mucho poder no siempre lo podemos usar o está disponible ya que parte de nuestro poder lo obtenemos del elemento que cuidamos y si este es dañado o afectado nuestra magia se ve afectada también haciéndonos vulnerables, por eso son traídos protectores para que nos ayuden, cada guardián tiene uno, incluyéndome, porque yo al ser una especie de guardián supremo, me rijo de todos, si algún mundo se encuentra mal mi magia también se afecta y me debilita- Dije mientras miraba hacia el cielo

-Ya veo, entonces ¿por eso es que no pudiste luchar con aquel nedling, verdad?- Me pregunto ella aun interesada

-Exacto, mi magia es muy débil ahora, no solo por los problemas que hay en otros mundos, sino porque además estamos en constante lucha con la organización de -insertar nombre- , ellos están en contra de lo que hacemos y buscan acabar con cada uno de los guardianes hasta llegar al mas alto de todos- Suspire

-Y ese guardián, el mas alto...-

-Yo- Afirme

Se hizo un silencio entre ambos por un rato

Comencé a jugar con mis manos, aparecía y desaparecía fuego de mis palmas, luego hielo, mientras miraba como Maka estaba pensativa

-¿Siempre quisiste ser guardián de ambos mundos?- Preguntó curiosa

-Al principio no iba a ser de ambos, y no, no quise porque realmente era algo que no me llamaba para nada la atencion-bueno se puede decir que lo detestaba- el hecho de tener que ser responsable de mas personas además de mi, me aterraba, no era nada cool, y mas aun sabiendo que lo haría toda mi vida, y además debía casarme con alguien que jamas vería hasta el día de la boda- Suspire, de tan solo recordar las palabras que mi padre Eibón me había dicho aquel día...

_"Hijo, este es tu trabajo, de ti dependerá que los mundos sigan existiendo de la manera en que hoy lo hacen, recuerda que ustedes son la siguiente generación y deben de continuar con el legado y lograr que los mundos permanezcan asi, en paz... cuando tengas 21, adquiriras mucho mas poder del que ya tienes ahora, pero no lo podrás controlar tu solo, por eso, a cada nuevo guardián de los mundos que nace le es asignada una pareja que se adecue a su magia, así la magia de ambos se sincronizara y les beneficiara tanto a los guardianes como a sus respectivos mundos, deberás casarte con la heredera, la guardiana de el mundo de la tierra, una que ella es la mas compatible con tu magia y viceversa"_

-¿A que te refieres con que no de ambos?- Me dijo

-Yo solo iba a ser el guardián del mundo mágico, y aparte de mi habría alguien mas que seria la guardiana del mundo de la tierra, de los humanos, ya que según habían descubierto nuestra magia era compatible- Contesté

-¿Entonces... cuando cumplas los 21 tendrás que casarte con ella?- Pregunto

-No, ese compromiso se rompió hace años- Contesté

-No entiendo- Me miro confusa

-Veras, la guardiana heredera del mundo de la tierra, fue raptada cuando tenia apenas 1 año de edad junto con su madre, nadie sabe donde estan, ni quien las secuestro- Dije -En cierta forma estoy feliz porque, desde que la "princesita" desapareció, yo ya no tendré que casarme, pero gracias a su desaparición me fue encargada la responsabilidad de además cuidar su mundo- Maka solo me miró y luego la desvío hacia alguna parte del bosque.

Me levante y camine hacia un árbol y me puse en cuclillas y tomé impulso, salté a la copa del árbol mas alto mientras miraba hacia abajo y veía a Maka que me miraba aterrada, le Sonreí.

-¿Quieres subir?- Le pregunté mientras extendía una mano hacia ella

Maka POV

Soul se levanto y de un movimiento se elevó hacia el árbol, le mire aterrada, como podía hacerlo, bueno era un guardián pero le salia tan natural, no lo podía creer.

-¿Quieres subir?- Me preguntó divertido

-M-me aterran las alturas- Tartamudeé

-Bueno... si no subes tu...- Desapareció

¿De nuevo? ¿A donde iría esta vez?

De pronto sentí un agarre en mi cintura y una voz contra mi oído

-Yo bajaré por ti- Ultimó

Terror, sentí terror, Soul comenzó a elevarse conmigo aun en sus brazos, mire con los ojos entrecerrados hacia arriba y vi que nos aproximábamos demasiado Rapido hacia una rama que estaba cada vez mas cerca, oh no...

De pronto dimos un giro brusco y aterrizamos en la copa del mismo árbol donde antes estaba Soul, lentamente y con algo de miedo abrí los ojos, no pude creer lo que vi.

Era simplemente hermoso, jamas en mi vida pude haber visto algo mas increíble.

-Este, es mi mundo- Se incorporó a mi lado y me sujeto suavemente, para que no me fuera a caer.

-Es... hermoso- No pude decir mas

Me quede admirando por unos momentos el paisaje y después gire mi cabeza y ...

No me había percatado que el rostro de Soul estaba a unos cuantos centímetros del mio, y poco a poco la distancia de nuestros rostros era casi nula, su aliento chocaba conotra mi rostro, lo hacia de una manera muy dulce, era agradable.

Faltaba poco para que se terminara nuestro espacio cuando un fuerte golpe se escucho seguido de una grosería

-Maldita sea, estúpida rama- Reconocí de inmediato la voz, era de Black Star

Ambos nos alejamos con un leve sonrojo en nuestras mejillas y miramos en dirección de donde había venido el ruido.

En la tierra yacía Black Star sentado sobandose su trasero y murmurando cosas incomprensibles.

-Maldición- Dijo Soul

De nuevo pude sentir su agarre en mi cintura y descendimos suavemente

-Black Star, ¿que haces aquí?- Su voz sonaba molesta

-Hola, Soul-kun, Maka-chan- Nos saludó Tsubaki con una cara de vergüenza y un leve sonrojo en su rostro

-Ooh, Soul, plana... ¡Maka!- Dijo el peliazul

-Hola, ¿Que hacen aquí?- Dijo Soul aun conservando su tono de voz

Yo solo me quede quieta a su lado, ¿nos habrían visto?

-Etto... pues estábamos... cuidando las flores, ¡si! las flores, ¿verdad Black Star?- Dijo nerviosa Tsubaki

-Nyajajaja un Dios como yo, no miente Tsubaki, Soul ¿porque no la besaste?- Preguntó Black Star

Una sensación y cosquilleo ardiente subió por mi rostro miéntras miraba de reojo a Soul y pude notar que el estaba en la misma situación que yo.

Ambos desviamos la mirada

-No seas entrometido, Black Star, te dije que no los molestaras- Le reprochó Tsubaki

-Es que estaban muy lentos Tsubaki- Contestó él

-Como sea, ¿nos vamos Maka?- Soul me miró

-S-si- Logré decir

Soul apareció el báculo en su mano

-Mitto*- Susurró

...

Aparecimos en frente de la cabaña, la cual se encontraba con las luces encendidas, de seguro Kid estaría en casa

Entramos a la cabaña, observe a mi alrededor y pude ver la chimenea encendida y con un par de leños ardiendo en el fuego, en la sala se encontraba Kid sentado en el sillón, leyendo.

-Soul, Maka, ¿como estuvo su día? ¿se divirtieron?- Su ceño estaba fruncido -¿Gozaron de su libertad? ¿acaso se preocuparon por avisarme DONDE ESTABAN?

Soul se le quedo mirando unos momentos y luego exploto a carcajada limpia retorciéndose en el suelo

-¡Pero que rayos reclamas!, Jajajajaja- Soul seguía riendo

La enfurecida vista de Kid se poso en mi

-Maka creí que serias mas responsable, ya que este inconsciente necesita de eso- Su tono de voz se oía molesto

-Gomene*- Dije mientras agachaba la cabeza

Kid pareció compadwcerse de mi porque su tono de voz saño mas relajado

-De acuerdo, lo dejare pasar solo porque estas conociendo este mundo, pero por favor trata de ponerte mas seria ¿si?-

Asentí

-Bien, te llevare a tu habitacion- Dijo mientras caminaba hacia mi

Me tomo suavemente del brazo y me llevo hacia las escaleras mientras miraba a Soul con cara de reproche

-¿Y tu que esperas para levantarte asimétrico?- volvió a mirar hacia mi y luego a las escaleras-Mañana tienes un día pesado, yo que tu me iba a descansar-

Subimos las escaleras y pasamos el cuarto de Soul, luego el de Kid y al ultimo llegamos al mio, abrí la puerta y pude notar una enorme cama matrimonial que a sus lados tenia dos pequeñas cómodas de madera café claro, sobre ellas una lampara en cada una con un lindo color durazno el cual alumbraba la habitación, a un lado en una pared cercana a la cama se encontraba un librero lleno de toda clase de títulos, y por el otro lado estaba una puerta igual de madera, fui hacia ella y la abrí, al entrar me tope con una taza de baño y a un lado un lava manos de color blanco ambos, abrí un poco mas. la puerta y pude ver una enorme tina de un color blanco aperlado, los azulejos del baño eran de un rosa pálido muy atractivo, era bonito y era mi habitación.

-Espero que te sientas comoda- Dijo sacandome de mis pensamientos

-Gracias, es muy bonita- Bonita se quedaba corto

-Bien, entonces te dejo, que pases buenas noches- Se retiro y cerró la puerta

Comencé a sacar mi ropa de las maletas que mi padre amablemente había querido enviar por un servicio muy costoso para que llegaran a salvo, me dirigí al baño, una ducha caliente no me haría nada mal.

Luego de una relajante y caliente ducha me dispuse a ir a mi cama, cuando abrí la puerta del baño note como en mi cama se alzaba la colcha, con un bulto bajo de ella, lentamente me acerque y suavemente retire poco a poco la colcha, mi sorpresa tenia ojos rubí y pelo blanco...

-¿Soul?- Pregunte pero el no respondió, estaba dormido, en mi cama.

Bufé exhausta y con cautela me dirigí al otro lado de mi cama, me acomode lo mas lejos que pude de el y trate de dormir cerrando mis ojos, una mano inquieta paso por debajo de mi abdomen y me atrajo hacia donde el se encontraba, pude sentir como su aliento roxaba el lóbulo de mi oreja mientras escuchaba un susurro

-¿Creiste que escaparías de mi, My lady?-

No pude articular alguna palabra solo pude escuchar su risa de victoria y sentí como sus brazos me rodeaban el cuerpo, ciertamente me sentía cómoda con el cerca ya que esa noche hacia mucho frío y ni la colcha podría mantenerme calientita como lo hacían sus brazos, cerré mis ojos exhausta y me entregue a morfeo.

* * *

Bien...¿que les parecio?

si no veo al menos 5 reviews, lo dejo asi y no subo el siguiente):


	7. Chapter 6: ¿Algo Nuevo?

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Soul Eater nome pertenecen son de Atsushi Ohkubo_**

* * *

**Cap. 6: ¿Algo nuevo?**

**_"El sentimiento va y viene pero el amor verdadero se mantiene"_**

Al día siguiente desperté y aun un poco adormilada me removí un poco en la cama, pude notar que al igual que la noche anterior Soul ya no estaba, me sentí un poco aliviada pero también decepcionada, cierta parte de mi lo quería aquí cuando me despertara pero otra, la mas cuerda, sabia que no era correcto, no era correcto mi comportamiento con el, yo era su protectora y el un guardián caprichoso, arrogante, necio, terco, sincero, bueno, atractivo, cariñoso, atento...

"Basta Maka", decía mi subconsciente

Un golpe me saco de mis cavilaciones mentales y pude notar que provenía de la puerta

-Pase- Grite aun envuelta en mis sabanas

-Buenos dias- Soul se encontraba recargado en el marco de la puerta observándome con una sonrisa

-H-Hola- Me sentia... ¿nerviosa?

-¿Dormiste bien?- Exclamó

Un sonrojo pronunciado subió por mi rostro rápidamente al recordar lo que había pasado anoche

Su sonrisa se ensancho aun mas

-Te veremos abajo, solo faltas tu- Dijo mientras cerraba la puerta

No me había dado cuenta de que horas eran, mire hacia el pequeño reloj que había a un lado de mi cama y caí en la cuenta, eran las 9:00 a.m.

Rápidamente me levante y arregle la cama, corrí al baño y tome una rápida ducha, una vez que estuve lista salí corriendo hacia abajo, al llegar vi como Kid y Soul se encontraban tranquilamente desayunando en la mesa de la cocina, se percataron de mi presencia y me invitaron a sentarme mientras Kid me servía una taza de leche caliente y ponía ante mi un plato con un par de huevos y unas tiras de tocino, se veía delicioso.

-Bien, Soul hoy tienes un día muy ocupado y no podre acompañarte, te dejare una lista en la mesita de la sala- Habló Kid

Soul solo levanto el dedo pulgar en señal de un "de acuerdo" sin despegar el rostro de su comida

Yo les mire por unos segundos mientras jugaba con mi comida, ¿_estará bien que tenga estos sentimientos?, no es malo si nadie los sabe, pero y ¿si se vuelven más fuertes?, ¿Qué hare entonces?, no seré correspondida, iría en contra de las reglas, no, no se lo diré jamás a nadie, aprenderé a reprimirlos, solo serán seis meses y luego obtendré mi título y hare lo que quiera, no volveré a ver a Soul…_

-Maka, ¿estás bien?- Pregunto Kid con una expresión de interés en su rostro, yo solo asentí –Es que no has probado ningún bocado y tu comida esta desordenada asimétricamente, ¡no puedes comértela así!- Comenzó a reordenarla

Asentí

-Bien, Soul vayanse rapido, hoy estamos ocupados-Dijo mientras sacaba una regla de su bolsillo y la ponía junto al plato

El aludido solo bufo y se levanto yendo a depositar el plato al fregadero

Yo me levante de la mesa y le seguí, fui hacia mi cuarto y tome un pequeño abrigo negro que me llegaba hasta las rodillas y me lo puse, ese día haría mucho frío puesto que estábamos en diciembre ya y había comenzado a nevar.

Soul salio de su habitación con un atuendo aun mas abrigador y se me quedo mirando.

**Soul POV**

Salí de mi habitación con un abrigo blanco que cubría mi torso, me había quitado mi capa, era incomodo llevarla todo el tiempo, salí de mi cuarto listo para salir y me quede anonadado ante lo que vi

Maka estaba parada ante mi, traía puesto un pantalón negro, una blusa de manga larga igual de color al pantalón, y un abrigo que llegaba a sus rodillas, verde que hacia juego con sus bellos ojos jade, se veía muy linda.

Bien lo recordaba, desde el momento que la había visto por primera vez aquel día que Kid me había dicho que ella seria mi protectora, una chica de 19 años, llevaba una falda con tablones color negro, una blusa roja y dos coletas en su cabello. se veía algo confundida, pero debo admitir que era bastante bonita.

-¿Pasa algo?- Su voz me saco de mis cavilaciones

Sacudí mi cabeza para volver a la realidad

-No- Afirme -Todo esta... bien, ¿lista?-

Ella asintió y esa sonrisa que tanto adoraba surco sus labios

Le Sonreí igual aunque un poco enbobado

Nos dirijimos a las escaleras y bajalos a la entrada, una vez afuera de la casa, en un ágil movimiento aparecí mi báculo y golpe el piso contra el.

-**bestiarum mundi*-**

Tome a Maka por la cintura y la atraje hacia mi, de nuevo pude sentir como ella se aferraba a mi, asustada, Sonreí.

Le palmee la cabeza un par de veces, solo para decirle que todo estaba bien, ella abrió los ojos lentamente y desvío su mirada sonrojada

De pronto una voz me saco de mis pensamientos y ante mi estaba una chica de pelo rubio, altura baja, ojos azules profundos y una sonrisa ancha, llevaba puesto un vestido negro con escote en "V" que dejaba ver cuan grandes eran sus atributos.

-¡SOUL!- Me dijo animosa

Yo solo le Sonreí y levante una mano en señal de saludo

Ella se giro hacia un lado de mi y note como miraba a Maka

-Etto...Hola- La saludo.

**Maka POV**

-Etto... Hola- Me dijo la chica, era de mi estatura, tenia un bonito cabello rubio corto, unos ojos azules y un muy prominente busto.

Me separe un poco de Soul, aunque este pareció negarse y suavemente bajo su mano hasta la mía y la apretó.

-Hola- Conteste simpática

-Ella es Patty, es la hermana de la guardiana Liz, y también su hermana- Dijo Soul

-Jejejjejeje, si así es, y tu debes ser Maka, la protectora de Soul, ¿no?- Me hablo con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro

Asentí

-Es un placer, bienvenidos- Nos dijo mientras nos invitaba a pasar a la pequeña casa en la que nos encontrábamos

-Qué bueno que viniste Soul, últimamente han estado apareciendo algunos problemas, las bestias se han vuelto más rebeldes y mas inquietas, Liz ha tenido que usar mucha magia para poder controlarlas- Comento

-Si, lo se yo la he resentido también, pero, ¿ya han averiguado la causa?- Dijo Soul

-No, aun trabajamos en ello, pero me temo que a este paso se desatara una guerra, esos malditos quieren acabarnos- Su voz sonaba siniestra

-Y tú ¿crees que los dejaremos? 'en serio, conmigo aquí?- Soul rio

-Vaya, te pareces bastante al ególatra de tu hermanito- Suspiro Patty

Llegamos a un pasillo largo y lo recorrimos en silencio, al final se encontraba una enorme cortina

Patty se acerco y con un leve movimiento esta se abrió, nos invito a pasar y pude ver una habitación muy bonita, ni siquiera se relacionaba con lo rustico y austero del lugar, era muy a la moda.

Al entrar pude ver a una chica de pelo rubio castaño que se encontraba sentada en una enorme mesa en forma de circulo, a su lado habían papeles y una pequeña pantalla, pero ella no ponía atención ya que estaba pitando sus uñas, llevaba puestos unos jeans azules y una blusa roja, al percatarse de nuestra presencia su mirada se poso en mi.

-Que buen estilo, me gusta tu abrigo- Dijo mientras regresaba a su esmalte

-Gracias- Conseguí decir

-Lizzy, ¿Cómo te va?- Dijo Soul cantarinamente

La rubia solo le lanzo una mirada furiosa

-Te he dicho Evans que no me llames Lizzy, o ¿acaso quieres que te recuerde tu apodo? Tiburonsin- Rio al terminar de decir estas palabras

Yo también me reí por lo bajo y Soul me miro un poco molesto

-No te rías plana- Término

¡Maka-chop!

-Duele, duele… ¡porque tu si puedes y yo no!- Dijo mientras se frotaba su cabeza

-¡Por qué no fui yo quien te lo dijo!- Grite

A nuestro lado Patty comenzó a reírse estrepitosamente

…

Nos encontrábamos todos sentados alrededor de la mea mientras Liz y Patty comenzaban a charlar sobre lo que habia ocurrido

-Últimamente se han vuelto más agresivas, han atacado a mis asistentes sin piedad, he tenido que contratar a más valientes, y he tenido que ofrecer una buena paga- Decia Liz

-Ya veo, y no has notado algo extraño o impropio en ellos, me refiero a algún cambio en su alimentación, en su medio, ¿nada? – Pregunto Soul

-Ya que lo mencionas hace unos días me encontraba dando un pequeño paseo por el bosque y me encontré un pedazo de tela con letras negras escritas en el- Se giro para mirar a Patty- Podrías traerlo por favor, hermana- La aludida asintió y se retiro

Luego de un par de minutos volvió a entrar con algo en las manos y lo extendió en la mesa para que todos pudiéramos verlo, en el trozo de tela estaban escritas algunas letras, pero parecía haber sido arrancado porque no terminaba la frase

"Qui roga…"

-Esto lo encontré hace unos días, y decidí guardarlo y llevarlo al consejo para ver que opinaban ellos, mientras ya hemos tenido a Ox trabajando en eso- Explico Liz

Soul solo se quedo pensativo

-He visto esas letras antes, pero están incompletas, lo que debería de decir es **_Qui Rogabit*-_**

Liz le miro con los ojos abiertos de par en par

-No querrás decir… que ellos…- No termino

-Espero que no, sino nos veríamos envueltos en una guerra en donde solo uno ganara- Dijo Soul casi como susurro

Nos quedamos en silencio

De pronto un sonoro ruido nos asusto a todos, Patty habia puesto una mano en la mesa con tal fuerza que esta se estremeció

-No dejare que ellos acaben con esto como lo hicieron con nuestra gente- Su tono era un poco siniestro y melancólico

Liz simplemente se acerco y le palmeo la espalda en señal de apoyo

-Ya, hermanita yo estoy contigo, ya verás que esta vez será diferente- Dijo

Soul se tenso a mi lado y yo le mire preocupada

-Es hora de iros, Maka- Me tomo de la mano –Gracias por todo, Liz, nos volveremos a ver-

La chica solo le miro y asintió

-Reditum*-

* * *

Bestiarum mundi- Mundo de las bestias en latin

Qui rogabit- expiacion en latin

reditum- regresar en latin

bye bye


	8. Chapter 7: Pasado

muahahaha aqui la conti, perdon si tarde es que muchas ideas rondan mi cabeza):

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Soul Eater nome pertenecen son de Atsushi Ohkubo_**

* * *

**Cap. 7: Pasado**

**_"No te fijes en las cosas que han ocurrido sino en las que están por hacerlo"_**

Soul no me soltó en ningún momento, me era mas cómodo y fácil estar con él, pero aun seguía desconcertada de aquella escena.

El pareció percatarse de mi interés

-Patty y Liz son las hijas de los guardianes de las bestias- Comenzo a decir- Eran unas niñas alegres, divertidas y algo fastidiosas, pero aun asi se llevaban bien con todos y todos eramos amigos, un dia al regresar de jugar en el bosque se enteraron que sus padres habían tenido que ir de emergencia al consejo, pues un problema se habia presentado.

Ellas esperaron y esperaron durante días, al final nos habíamos enterado de que todos los guardines habían tenido que ir a luchar en contra de una organización llamada Qui Rogabit, pero aun no sabían nada porque no habían llegado informes o señales de rescate.

Hasta que un día, mi padre Eibon, me dijo que iríamos a hablar con ellas, su tono denotaba seriedad y melancolía, nos explico la situación a los tres y les dio la terrible noticia a ellas, su padre y su madre habían muerto a manos de una bruja-demonio llamada Arachne Gorgon- Explico

Yo solo le mire extrañada, era eso por lo que se habían puesto así, un sentimiento de angustia y dolor me recorrió el cuerpo al pensar en que acaso pudiese perder a mi padre, digo era infantil y jocoso pero lo era todo para mi, siempre estaba para mi.

-Despues de aquello se vieron envueltas en un sin fin de nuevas responsabilidades pues asumieron el cargo de sus padres, todo era nuevo les quitaron prácticamente su niñez, las enseñaron a ser fuertes, las criaron como bestias, se volvieron asesinas despiadadas y crueles en la guerra, todo con el mero motivo de algún día obtener su venganza- Hablo

-Pero, no parecen asesinas- Le dije

-No, esa parte de ellas solo sale en las batallas, es como un instinto que se despierta, la mayoría del tiempo son personas muy agradables-

Soul se levanto de donde estaba y comenzó a caminar había la cocina

-Como sea, Maka, hoy es tu trueno de hacer la cena- Me dijo desde la cocina

Yo solo me levante y fui hacía ella

Poco después de que llegara, Kid, Soul y yo habíamos acordado un día cada quien encargarse de las tres comidas, y aunque hoy era turno de Kid yo me había ofrecido ya que el estaría ocupado con unos "asuntos"

...

Luego de hacer la cena y de ver como Soul devoraba impaciente su plato me dirigí a mi habitación, estaba exhausta, había sido un día pesado y agitado, tome un poco de ropa y me fui al baño.

luego de un rico y relajante baño me dispuse a ir a mi cama, para mi sorpresa encontré de nuevo aquel bulto, bufé y me metí del lado anexo al bulto.

Un brazo comenzó a rodearme la cintura y a atraerme, en lo oscuro de la habitación pude divisar unos ojos rubí iluminados por la luz de la luna que se colaba por la ventana.

-Hola- Dije ya un poco adormilada

Pude ver una sonrisa alzarse en el rostro de mi protegido

Se acerco a mi peligrosamente, y mi cara enrojeció, podía sentirlo, al ver mi estado río por lo bajo y deposito un tierno beso en mi frente.

-Descansa- Le oí decirme antes de quedarme profundamente dormida.

...

Al día siguiente desperté y me leve una mano a mi ojo y comenze a tallarlo, un bostezo escapo de mi boca y me removí, pude sentir algo caliente cerca de mi y escuche unos ronquidos leves, Soul estaba ahí, tenia su torso desnudo y solo llevaba calzoncillos.

Ahogue un grito de sorpresa, como pude me levante de la cama y lenta y silenciosamente comenze a tomar algunas prendas para meterme al baño enseguida.

Al salir me sorprendí de ver que el seguía dormido en la misma posición.

Me acerque a el poco a poco y comenze a aplastarle con u dedo su mejilla, el lentamente abrió sus ojos aun adormilado.

-¿Me puedes explicar porque sigues en mi cama?- Le dije molesta

No me resultaba incomodo dormir con el, pero no entendía porque lo hacia.

-Creí que te gustaba, tu me lo pediste- Dijo mientras se tallaba los ojos

-Yo nunca te he dicho eso- Le conteste

-Claro que si, anoche mientras dormías dijiste "me encanta dormir contigo"-

Soul POV

Pude ver como un sonrojo indiscreto subía por su rostro y sonrei

No podía olvidar como había sido esta noche.

Mientras yo observaba a Maka dormir, pude notar que ella comenzaba a removerse entre mis brazos y se acurrucaba en mi pecho, _ me encanta dormir contigo,_había dicho eso, y por alguna extraña razón me había gustado.

Un dolor punzante e n mi cabeza se había adueñado de mi

A lo lejos pude observarla, caminando con un libro como de mil paginas en la mano, mientras su cara mostraba enojo.

...

Cuando me recupere y baje a la cocina me encontré con Kid y Maka desayunando, ella me miro y rápidamente desvío la mirada con los cachetes inflados.

Yo solo le Sonreí con suficiencia.

Tome un plato le puse cereal y un poco de leche, y fui a sentarme con ellos.

-Soul, hoy debes ir a ver como están las cosas en el mundo de los demonios, hemos recibidos reportes recurrentes de que están descontrolandose- Me dijo

Yo asentí y añadí:

-De los demonios eh, supongo que tu iras, ¿no?- Ataqué

Pude notar como comenzaba a ponerse nervioso y un leve sonrojo se asomaba en sus mejillas

-P-Pues c-claro q-que debo ir, s-soy tu asistente- Dijo

-Aja, si, mi asistente-

Yo comencé a reír y Maka solo nos miraba con curiosidad, pero no dijo nada

...

Al poco tiempo ya nos encontrábamos listos, Kid y yo tomamos nuestros báculos

-Daemonum mundi*-

...

Maka POV

Nos encontrábamos en un mundo extraño, su cielo era rojo, sus árboles negros, parecía el infierno.

Camine un poco mas cerca de Soul y de Kid, me daba un poco de terror este lugar.

A lo lejos se diviso un enorme castillo, tenia tres torres que sobresalían por detrás de el y una enorme entrada estilo barroco, todo era negro, totalmente negro.

De pronto Kid y Soul se detuvieron haciéndole chocar contra algo que me hizo caer al suelo.

levante la vista y pude observar la figura de un chico de la altura de Soul y Kid, este tenia luces color blanco en su pelo azabache, sus ojos eran negros inexpresivosm y su traje era completamente negro salvo por sus hombreras que tenían una equis blanca cada una.

Me miro exoectante y luego me tendió la mano amablemente, me sonrió mientras me levantaba y yo le correspondiente a su sonrisa, pude oír como Soul le gruñía por lo bajo

-Hola- Me dijo con voz cantarina

-Hola- Dije casi por impulso

Soul se interpuso entre nosotros y fulminó con la mirada al chico mientras este le miraba con una cara desconcertada

-Ejem... hola Ragnarock- Dijo Kid a nuestro lado

El chico le miro y so sonrió

-Hola Kid, hola Soul, bienvenidos- Dijo

-Gracias, hemos venido para hablar con tu hermana-Contesto Kid

Soul se quito de enfrente de mi y ya mas calmado sonrió

-Han llegado reportes de que algo no anda bien por aquí- Le dijo

-Pues la verdad es que no, últimamente algunos demonios han estado descontrolados, pero mejor que se los explique mi hermana, vengan, siganme- Dijo mientras se encaminaba hacia el castillo

Nosotros comenzamos a seguirle, pero antes de dar un paso Soul se acerco a mi y me tomo de la mano, yo solo le mire extrañada pero el miraba al frente, no me quedo de otra que caminar a su lado, aunque tampoco es que no me gustara.

Al llegar las enormes puertas de metal se abrieron ante nosotros y Ragnarock nos invito a pasar.

Recorrimos varios pasillos hasta llegar a una habitación y al entrar en ella distingui una figura femenina que observaba por la ventana, pareció percatarse de nuestra presencia pues se giro hacia nosotros y nos dedico una sonrisa, que mas que nada parecia ir en dirección de Kid.

-Hola chicos- Pude notar que su cabello era rosa pastel y sus ojos azules profundos, su tes era pálido pero no incoloro y llevABA puesto un vestido con holanes en sus brazos y un delgado cinto que le marcaba la cintura, llevaba unos zapatos de piso de gamusa negros.

Era muy linda

Kid se nos adelanto y se poso a su frente y le tomo una mano llevándola cerca de el y depositando un beso en su muñeca

-Hola Chrona, ¿como estas?- Le dijo

-N-No se como l-lidiar con esto- Dijo mientras retiraba su mano y la escondía dejándonos ver un leve sonrojo en su rostro.

Soul bufó

Soul POV

Suspire exhausto, ese par que nunca se darían cuenta que los dos se gustaban, debería de darles un zape por tontos.

Aun con la mano de Maka agarrada en la mía me acerque con ellos y Chrona me miro

-Hola, Soul- Dijo

-Hola Chrona, Ragnarock nos dijo que han estado ocurriendo algunos problemas- Le comente

Ella asintió y miro a mi lado, en dirección de Maka.

-No te preocupes es de fiar, ella es Mi Maka...- ¿que rayos?

La volte a ver y vi que estaba como un tomate, luego vi a Kid y Chrona que me miraban sorprendidos

-... No, perdón quería decir mi protectora- Nadie pareció creerse lo, oh no, lo habían descubierto.

Kid y Chrona asintieron no muy convencidos

-Bieno en ese caso, últimamente los demonios clase A de la sección C están muy alterados y se comportan hostilmente, he perdido ya dos cuidadores, los han devorado, las cámaras de seguridad confirman los rastros de sangre y órganos que hemos encontrado, pero nadie nos explicamos la causa, Ragnarock tiene una teoría pero espero que sea erronea- Dijó seria

-Y ¿cual es esa teoría?- Le preguntó Kid

-Ashura- Dijo

Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo

-Pero, no podría, el fue encerrado hace ya varios años por los antiguos guardianes, y su hechizo es irrompible- Dijo kid

-Lo se, pero últimamente los demonios cercanos a su sector han estado muy inquietos, lo cual nos hace sospechar-

-Si eso llegara a pasar estaríamos en un gran peligro-Dije yo

-¿quien es Ashura?-Pregunto Maka

-Oh, lo siento Maka, Ashura era un demonio que existió hace algunos años, era el peor de su clase, su único objetivo era matar y destruir todo, solo había odio y rencor en su corazón, no era domable como estos demonios, era lo peor, un buen dia comenzaron a aparecer cuerpos en las calles, todos ellos sin una gota de sangre u órganos dentro, el los devoraba desde adentro, dejaba las puras cascaras, osea su piel, hasta que los antiguos guardianes se enfrentaron a el, quería destruir Death City y ellos no se lo perdonarían- Dijó Kid

El relato de Kid me hizo recordar aquel día en que mi padre me había llevado por Death City, el lugar tenia un cielo rojo sangre, el ambiente era putrefacto y podías percibir el olor a rancio y metal impregnado en las paredes causa de la descomposición de los cuerpos sin vida que yacían en la calle, personas con caras desgarradas y otras mas con ojos reventados por la desesperación.

Pude notar a mi lado que Maka temblaba un poco así que apreté su mano que aun estaba unida con la mía.

Ella me miro y trato de fingir una sonrisa pero sus ojos expresaban angustia y miedo.

-Bien Chrona si sabes algo mas avisanos por favor, de seguir así estos repentinos cambios tendiremos que prepararnos y proteger a Soul- Dijo Kid

Ella asintió y con una seña le dijo a Ragnarock que nos llevara hasta la salida

* * *

Daemonum mundi en latin es mundo de los demonios(:

dejen reviewsitos onegai(:


End file.
